


Forgotten Assignments

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Fox's Sander Sides Highschool AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Forgetting to eat, Hurt/Comfort, I REPEAT. PLATONIC, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, PLATONIC TEACHER/STUDENT RELATIONSHIP, Teacher!Logan, forgetting assignments, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Patton forgets to complete an essay, and accidentally breaks down in front of Mr. Adler when asking for an extension.





	Forgotten Assignments

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a YouTube video

Logan was sitting at his desk, putting the finishing grades on papers before his students started arriving from their hour-long lunch break. He frowned slightly as he marked a red C on a test from a student called Patton Kristine.

Patton was one of the happy, cheerful students in Logan’s English class. He always tried to ask questions or give answers, took notes in a blue, spiral-bound notebook, and used the same pink glitter gel pen over and over. In the beginning of the year, Patton was bright and sunny, always getting no less than a B in Logan’s class. However, over the course of the semester Logan often caught Patton spacing out, falling asleep or fidgeting with the old backpack he always carried around. Recently, Patton had barely been speaking at all.

It worried Logan. He wasn't one to get attached to students, but he also wasn't one to dismiss very peculiar activity. Although, the student’s friends seemed to have all either moved or drifted away from him, despite the boy having a very warm and friendly personality. Logan brushed it off as loneliness, still somewhat hesitant.

“Hey...Mr. Adler?” Speak of the devil, Patton Kristine had appeared in the doorway; brown bag on his shoulder and an empty granola bar wrapper in hand. “I...uh…”

“Patton,” Logan greeted the student with a gentle smile. “What can I do for you?”

Patton let the door close behind him and he took a seat in the desk directly in front of Logan. He looked nervous, fearful, even.

“Y...you know how there was...that big essay due today…?” He started off, directing his eyes to the floor. Patton took a deep breath and glanced up at Logan, tears of regret starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “I-I'm sorry! I didn't finish it! I know we had like two weeks to complete it but I...I just couldn't get it done.”

He looked back down at the ground, trying to wipe away the tears in his eyes, and hopefully the shame in his cheeks along with it. “I-I'm sorry if I upset you or-or if you're mad at me b-but I-I’ve just been so stressed and everything at home is going wrong-” 

Logan walked over and set a gentle hand on Patton’s shoulder, his eyes filled with concern. “It's, quite alright, Patton. You shouldn't fret about something so insignificant.” He said softly.

“B-but it's like, thirty percent of our grade!” Patton sniffled, letting his curly hair cover his face. “It's...it's an essay, Mr. Adler!”

“Yes, but a simple essay is very insignificant if it is compared to something like your mental and physical health.” Logan replied. “I can give you an extension for the essay, do you think you can complete it next week?”

Patton nodded, looking up a little bit. “Yessir. I'll try.” 

“Oh, no need to address me as ‘sir’ Patton.” Logan said, a soft smile gracing his lips. Soon after though, it turned into a concerned frown. “...You said something was going on at home?”

Patton went quiet, seemingly debating the pros and cons of telling his teacher. 

“Mom’s leaving dad and my older brother wants to kill himself.” He whispered finally. Tears filled his eyes again and he pressed the palms of his hands to them to try and stem his crying.

“Oh dear…” Logan sighed. He wasn't usually a touchy-feely person, but he didn't know what to do other than offer Patton a hug. Said student dove into Logan’s open arms, trying not to get tear stains on the teacher’s shirt. 

“Patton, if you inform me who your brother is, I can get him a session with the school counselor? Perhaps talking with someone will benefit him.”

“Y...yeah.” Patton pulled back from Logan’s hug, wiping his eyes. “Thanks, Mr. Adler. His name is Damien.”

“Of course.” Logan smiled and stood to go type out an email to Dr. Picani. “Would you like to spend the rest of the lunch period in here?”

“If you don't mind.” Patton replied, picking himself up from the floor. 

“Not at all.” Logan sat down at his desk, typing out the email while Patton got his own laptop and worked on the essay.

After a silent ten minutes, Logan got up and rummaged around for something in his bag as Patton watched him in his peripheral vision. Patton was surprised when Logan offered him a container with a sandwich and a juice box.

“It occurred to me that because you came in early to class, you might have missed out on lunch.” He said, relaxing slightly as Patton took the sandwich. “Do not worry about me, I prefer to have smaller meals multiple times throughout the day.”

“Then why do you bring a bagged lunch?”

Logan’s face fell into a worried smile. But it wasn't for Patton, no, it was for someone else, someone only Logan remembered.

“To make sure that certain students in this school have a satisfying meal at least once every day.” He walked back to his desk and finished grading the papers before the bell rang and students trickled into the classroom.

Patton smiled. How silly he was for being afraid of Mr. Adler simply because of a missing assignment.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
